Rise of the Storm Pirates
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Naruto fights Sasuke at VOTE and is swept away to sea. He wakes up with strange powers and no memories of anything other then the skills of a ninja. He decides to travel and rediscover himself. MASS CROSSOVER! I ADOPTED THIS!
1. TRAILIER

**Raise of the Storm Pirates**

**UZAMAKI CROSSOVER GAVE ME THIS FIC DO TO LACK OF INSPERATION! I DIDN'T STEAL IT!! I'm changing a few things so read all the chapters.**

**Ok they story will come out soon….but first I going to attempt my first time with a trailer….i saw one before….think the fic was called Lost Son of Konoha. **

**So enjoy…..**

**Key:**

"_Hello child" voice of narrator (Calypso from Pirates of the Caribbean) _

"dude" normal speech.

"**Foolish Human"** demon speech.

Oh….and put the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song on….

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Two young boys face off with their dark powers flare. Sasuke with his bat like curse level 2 form and Naruto with his one tailed fox form. They jump at one another, intent of getting rid of the other. Their two attacks meet, creating a purple of evil chakra that then blast the two in opposite directions. The one known as Sasuke impacts into the wall, back to his normal self as he sits there unconscious, while the one known as Naruto gets washed away in the raging river that leading to the ocean. The man known as Kakashi lands just in time to see it happen and tries to save his student but is a second too late as the water was quick. He then pries the young Uchiha out of the cliff wall and drags him back to Konoha in hopes that he would one day see his old student once again in the future.

"_Swallowed by the raging rapids of the Valley of the End, after the terrible battle between two brothers….a boy will find that the Torch of Destiny will be handed to him."_

The young boy washes up on the shore of an unknown land, where a dark skinned lady rises from the water to inspect him. She smiles sadly and says, "Such a shame….but now you shall rise to greatness child. Kyuubi….show yourself."

"**Very well o' Sea Goddess." ** Says an echo of a demonic voice. The boy's body rises and the eyes open to reveal the blood red eyes of the fox demon. **"To what do I owe for this audience, Calypso?"**

"The time has come, Son of Inari." The woman says coyly.

The eyes grow wide and the boy nods his head. **"I guess so…..but I will give him a power of a very different cursed fruit…..and with my disappearance from the world, the boy's lineage shall shine once more….."**

"Aye, he is my descendent after all."

_A new Sea God will rise from the ashes of the old, with the powers of both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki flowing through his veins, though he has lost all memory of his past except on how to be a ninja._

"My past is out there somewhere, but for now, I must learn how use the gifts my parents gave me. Maybe I will even find a goal worth going for, and make my parents and granny Calypso proud of me." Says the boy as he looks out to the sunset on the beach.

_After five years of searching and training…he has found his calling…._

"Heh, King of the Pirates….has a nice ring to it…guess I'll be the 3rd one some day." a murmurs an 18 year old Naruto, whose appearance has changed greatly over the years. "Sound good Yachiru?"

"HELL YA!" says a bubbly, pink haired, teen next to him.

_The boy will form a crew, from very different lands, with goals of their own and become legendary, along with their ship, the 'Maelstrom'._

_A first mate with the dream to be one with the spirits…with the power of the Hollow- Hollow Fruit._

"HI! I am Yachiru! Wanna be friends!?" said a bubbly, pink haired girl with a cat hollow mask at her side and cat like gloves one her hands.

_A navigator who wishes for a change…_

"I could have handled those low lives Dark!" a 14 year old boy with flaming Red Hair snaps at a violet eyed male.

_A young teen boy who is tied to the Navigator through the Tenshi-Tenshi Fruit…_

"Daisuke! Come on! I was bored! What was I supposed to do?!" It was tall male with plumb colored hair and matching eyes who spoke.

_A young orange haired female with interesting abilities…_

"Hi! I hope we can be friends! My name is Orihime Inoue."

_A half-demon and a miko who just want to go home…._

"Damnit! Kagome, stop saying sit!!" yells a white hair dog demon.

_Along with many others, they will find the path to their goals and find family each other…no matter what the cost._

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of the Storm Pirates!" says Naruto as he walks on water to a horde of pirates ships trying to kill him, while transforming into the most feared form on the sea. He has a huge green sea serpent on his right and a large silver Chinese dragon on his left. The figures of his crew are on the heads of the two ancient creatures. "Especially the future King of the Pirates. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Raise of the Storm Pirates**

**Coming Soon…To a computer near you**

(right after the dreaded finals!)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok…so tell me what you think….wanna see it?


	2. Awaken

**Raise of the Storm Pirates**

**Chapter 1**

**Into the Water**

The anime crossovers that will be in this will be listed at the bottom.

So ONWARD! THIS IS ADOPTED FROM UZAMAKI CROSSOVER!!! I own none of the crossovers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two thirteen year old boys were facing each other off on a giant lake in the landmark known as the Valley of the End. One was a blond haired kid with an orange jumpsuit on, but what made him stand out were the fox like chakra shroud around his body and the feral whisker-like mark on his face. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The other was a black haired boy, whose hair was shaped like a duck's ass. He wore a blue shirt was a fan like symbol on his back along with white shorts and blue shinobi sandals on his feet, but what made him stand out was his curse seal level 2 that had been activated. He skin was grey, a black cross shape was on his face, the whites of his eye were black and made his sharigan eyes more visible, and his hair now went down his back. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

They had been battling for quite some time because Naruto was trying his get his 'best friend' to come back home, to Konoha. The only thing was, now they were past words and now they would finish this battle with one last move. If Sasuke won, he would most likely go to Orochimaru for the power the crazy gay snake had offered. If Naruto won, he was drag his ass back to Konoha to fulfill his promise to his other teammate and crush, Sakura Haruno. Now, the two boys where preparing there ultimate attacks. Naruto with his Kyuubified Rasengan and Sasuke with his Dark Chidori. Finally, the two were ready and charged at one another.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two attacks collided with extreme force. The chakras of the great attacks were starting to combine and create an orb around the two boys. The orb was an eerie purple and many people would wonder why it was like that. It was because the two types of chakra were from dark origins. So while the two boys were battling for dominance, they poured as much chakra as they could into their attacks. That was a mistake. Naruto almost reached the second tail of chakra while Sasuke was on the verge of creating a third level of the curse form, but like most build ups, they eventually give out and that is just what happened and with a lot of force. The orb grew until it imploded on itself then exploded outwards, sending the Uchiha into the wall and knocking him out. Naruto, on the other hand, was blown into the end of the lake where it broke off into a raging river, which swept him away.

Kakashi and his summon dog, Pakkun, arrived just in time to see the explosion and his two students fly in opposite directions. He saw that Sasuke impacted into the wall, so he went after Naruto to try and get his back, but the current was too quick for him and so, Naruto was swept away in the raging stream and it started to rain, like the world was crying for Naruto. Sighing at his own failure, Kakashi turned to go get Sasuke, hoping that one day he would be able to see his blond student again. When he got to Sasuke, he noticed that he was knocked out, which was good because it would be easier to get the Uchiha home that way. So he pried him out of the wall, heading for home. He never noticed that the curse seal on the back of Sasuke's neck had morphed. No longer was it black and had the comma like markings that went in a triangle. Now it was pure white and shaped like a three pronged shurikan with a circle around it. The supposed 'death' of his best friend had changed his Sharigan and the curse seal, linking them in a very odd way…

~Back in Konoha~

Sakura was waiting at the gates for Naruto to return with her Sasuke. Unnoticed was Hinata, who was hiding behind a tree, also waiting for Naruto. Just then, Sakura saw a person come into view and waved over Lee, Gaara, and his siblings, who were walking toward the gates from inside the village. They had gotten back after bringing back the other members of the rescue team and where now waiting for their blond friend to bring back Sasuke.

When they saw that the figure was Kakashi, they were surprised to find that he had an unconscious Sasuke on his back. So, Sakura was the one who asked the unanswered question. "Kakashi-sensei, what happen to Sasuke-kun and where is Naruto?!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "I arrived just in time to see them give their final attacks and they put to much chakra in them so they were blasted away from each other. Sasuke got blasted into a wall and Naruto…."

Gaara noticed that Kakashi had trailed off, so he asked, "And what happened to Naruto?"

"He got blasted to the other side of the Valley of the End and was swept away in the raging currents…I wasn't fast enough…"

Kakashi saw that it gave a real shock to Sakura because he fell on her knees. She probably blamed herself for asking Naruto to bring back Sasuke. She got back one teammate, but she lost the other in the process. She looked up and asked, "Is there a way we can get him back?"

Kakashi looked at her and said, "I don't know…..I will ask Tsunade-sama." With that he walked away while thinking that Tsunade was going to kill him.

~With Naruto…five days later…~

It had been at least five days since Naruto had been washed away from the Valley of the End and now he was washed up on a beach on the edge of the Elemental Nations and he was still unconscious.

Suddenly a dark skinned woman walked out of the ocean and studied the boy for a few minutes. She saw what he had hidden from everyone, his true self and his memories. "Such a shame….but now you will rise to greatness child. Kyuubi show yourself!"

"**Oh very well Sea Goddess." **said as echo of a voice as the body of young Naruto started to rise on its own and the eyes opened to reveal red orbs. **"To what do I owe for this audience, Calypso?"**

"The time has come, Son of Inari." The woman says coyly.

The eyes grow wide and the boy nods his head. **"So it has…..but I will give him a power of a very different cursed fruit…..and with my disappearance from the world, the boy's lineage shall shine once again….."**

"Aye, he is my descendent after all."

"**I know that….he is also the descendent of the sky guardians. This boy will be a force to be reckoned with."**

"That is true, so shall we begin?"

The kyuubified boy nodded as they both used their power to create an odd silver looking fruit and when asked what the fruit would do to her descendent, the answer was he would be about to control metal in a new sort of way. Luckily, Calypso took out the affect that would cause the fruit user to sink, I mean, what future Sea God couldn't swim?

When it was all said and done, the Kyuubi sighed as he said, **"I always knew it was my fate to become the strongest of the bijuu and then die thanks to a human. All I can say is that I have lived a long and good life….people may have thought I was evil but I was just trying to live my life to the fullest! At least my power will be put to good use."**

"Aye that it will, Son of Inari." Said the Sea Goddess. "Both of our times are up, but let's unseal what is rightfully the boy's heritage."

"**Alright….SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **the Kyuubi yelled as he formed a clone of the boy. The clone then took off the damaged orange jacket and the shirt underneath. He then channeled his demonic chakra into the boy to reveal a very intricate seal array that went from his wrists all the way to the seal on his stomach. There was a pop and two very large scrolls appeared one with a red swirl symbol on it and one with a hurricane like symbol on it. The Kyuubi then did a few hand signs and a scroll appeared next to the strange fruit and with that the clone disappeared. **"I am ready milady."**

She nodded as she plunged her hand right into the seal and brought out a glowing red orb. The essenceof the Kyuubi then evaporated and all that was left was the power orb he left behind, to which the Sea Goddess began to compress with both hands until it was a small red gem. She then produced an odd trinket in shape of a circle with smaller circles going in a spiral formation. As she put the Kyuubi crystal in the middle of the spiral, it glowed for a minute before going back to normal. She proceeded to produce a small silver chain and attached the trinket to it. She looked out onto the sea on last time and said, "It is my time as well….Good Luck child. The Torch of Destiny has been handed to you." She then faded away into nothingness. All that she left behind was a large scroll with the words 'Read First', a small snow globe with a pirate ship in it called 'the Maelstrom', a trench coat with the sleeves cut off, and the odd trinket

After glowing for a few minutes, Naruto finally woke up and looked around. He looked out onto the sea and thought, _Odd….why can I not remember anything other then my name and these…..Ninja Skills._ He then looked to the items that were on the beach and addressed to him. He took the one by Calypso, opened it and began to read.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,_

_My name is Calypso and I am your ancestor. I was a powerful Sea Goddess, but my time has come and I have passed on my powers to you. I may not have known you that well, but I have seen your past from your soul and I know that you will be the Sea God that you were meant to be. Now the seal below holds the scroll that will tell you all about your Sea God powers, but only use them when you need to please, because people will just see the "God" you and not the real you. Now the other reason I passed on my powers to you is that you are my descendent and the descendent of the Sky Guardians, which were a powerful race when they were alive. Now you have probably noticed the odd trinket, which is the Construct of the Juubi. You must find the hidden isles of the Bijuu and find their temples. The power of the Bijuu must come back together for there is an evil out there that wishes to use that power to take over the world. Now there are people out there that hold the Bijuu within them, and usually when the Bijuu are taken out by this evil, they die, but if the temples are used to remove their Bijuu….they won't die. I will end it at that, so please read the scroll next the odd looking fruit._

_Calypso._

Naruto thought about it for a second and smiled. His own ancestor trusted him enough to give him her powers. That said something and he will live up to her expectations and also get these Bijuu. He would not use their powers unless he could not use his own. So he snapped the odd trinket necklace on and turned his gaze to the trench coat. He picked it up and saw a note on it. It said, 'it will grow with you.' He shrugged and took a closer look at it. The coat was amazing!

The coat looked like someone has painted a work of art on it. In the middle was a small island in an ocean below it and the sky above it. He also found out that the happier he got, the more peaceful the work of art looked. He supposed the same would go for his other emotions. So he put it on and finally noticed the other clothes he had been wearing.

He wore a white pirate like shirt with it being torn down the middle of the chest, showing some of his muscles and again with the sleeves cut off, an orange bandana with a skull and cross bones on it that made his hair spike out in the back, and a pair of blue jeans with three belts on it. The first belt acted like a normal belt and the other two branched off diagonally from the middle of the first belt. He also had fingerless brown gauntlets with metal plating on it, brown pirate like boots, and a necklace with a green crystal on it that rested lower then the strange trinket.

When he touched the crystal, he got the image of an older lady with blond hair and huge breasts. He figured that she was someone important from his past and she entrusted this gem to him for some reason. He would protect it until he saw the owner once again.

He then saw the snow globe with another note on it. He picked it up and read what it said. '_This is your vessel, The Maelstrom. You will be able to sail your domain with it and all you have to do to use it is to say "Release" and to seal it back up again say "Seal". Simple, no?'_ All he had to say to that was "Cool."

After that, he went to the scroll with the fruit as instructed.

_Yo Naruto,_

_Before you read any further…..EAT THE FRUIT!_

Naruto eyed the fruit for sec before gorging himself on it. Well…we has hungry, can you blame him? After he was done he clutched him stomach in pain _"That was disgusting." _ When the pain subsided, he got back to the letter.

_Good, now that you have the Metal-Metal Fruit, I will tell who I am and what you're your new powers are. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune….one of the Bijuu which you now hold. I use to be sealed up inside of you but it seemed that my time had come. All I can say is that you have five years to find the others before it is too late….so train hard little boy! Anyway, the power you now have is to control metal in a certain way. You see, you have your normal chakra and then theirs the fruit's. Now you can use the fruit's power with both chakras but your chakra will make the fruits abilities weaker because it was not meant to be used with the fruit. To explain how it works: you can cover yourself with either of your chakras and it becomes a protective metal shell or can be used for battle purposes. You can spread your chakra out in any direction and shape it to your liking and once you are done it will harden into the metallic shape you want! Perfect right?! YES IT IS!_

_Kyuubi._

Naruto stared at the letter and thought, _Seriously?!_ So he tried it out on his hand, by covering it in his own chakra and when he was done, it was covered in metal (adamantium or Wolverine's metal). He smirked and punched a nearby boulder, making it spider web with a fist sized crater. "Awesome!" He would have to practice a lot to master this power along with what other powers he has.

The next scroll he took a look at was the one with a red spiral on it. It seems this one was from his mom!

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am your mom, Kushina Uzumaki. I am from the village in Whirlpool Country and I am its Princess, so that would make you a prince. I was a great ninja by the nickname of the Red Whirlpool. Yeah, your mom was a badass bitch! Anyway, since you are reading this, that would mean that you are 16, the old geezer has deemed you worthy, or you have been approached by our ancestor, Calypso. That would mean that you have a great destiny ahead of you. That is one of the reasons I have put my sword and a few jutsu scroll in the seal at the bottom of this scroll. Good Luck in life my little Maelstrom…..I love you._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto sweat dropped at his mom's use of words but then unseal a scroll and a pure red sword with a chain at the end of it. He smiled at the thought that his parents cared for him to make sure he got their things when they died. He then opened the last scroll and found out this one was from his dad!

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am your dad, Miinato Namikaze. I am from Fire Country and I was known as the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage. I sealed the Kyuubi into you and your probably hate me for all the pain the village put you through but know that I love you….I just couldn't ask someone else to give up their kid. In the seal at the bottom are two scrolls. One has my most famous attacks and the other has instructions on how to use our family's bloodline, the Arashigan._

Naruto sighed. He just wished his parents were alive and that he had all his memories. "My past is out there somewhere, but for now, I must learn how use the gifts my parents, Granny Calypso, and Kyuubi gave me. Maybe I will even find a goal worth going for, and them proud of me." He says as he looks out onto the sunset on the beach.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok the first chapter is done.

The anime characters that will be in this are.

Naruto from Naruto….Duh….

Yachiru from Bleach

Orihime Inoue from Bleach

Ichigo and Chad MIGHT show up from Bleach

OC from One Piece

Allen from D. Grayman

Dark and Daisuke from D. N. Angel. (Both have separate bodies, but are tied together on a spiritual level and can fuse together into "The Phantom Thief")

An appearance from Alucard. (Just once)

Inuyasha and Kagome from Inuyasha

An OC from Speed Grapher

Ed and Al from Full Metal Alchemist VOTE FOR ROY Yes or No?

Train from Black Cat (Thanks for the idea)

Ah…give me some more please…..cuz those are the ones I can think of. Since I've never seen all of One Piece…..I may make some up.


	3. It Begins

**Ok…glad to see people like it….now….Yachiru will be three years younger then naruto in this, so she will not be with Naruto. It will probably be a father daughter thing….Anyway….here is the second chapter!**

It had been two years since Naruto found himself washed up on the beach and who he was. He had of course went to the nearby town a few time get some stuff to eat when he didn't feel like hunting. He had enough money for a lot of things because of the furs he collected from the animals he had killed, so he had enough to buy food when he wanted. What he did not know was that one of Jiraiya's spies was there and he had been watching the young boy very carefully.

Anyway, Naruto had learned quite a bit thanks to one of his own jutsu called the Shadow Clone. He learned that what ever it learned, he learned. Well…everything except physical stuff but he really liked to train his ass off for some reason. Thanks to his dad, he was able to use gravity seals on his body to make him stronger. Thank god for that because he had to work for his strength and he was now at 100 times gravity, which could be a few tons but he lost count. He the **Flying Thunder God** Jutsu had been a real pain in the ass but he had figured it out. It seems it was connected to the **Arashigan**. He found out that you have surround yourself in the electrons in the air or the lightening and then focus on a point or points you want to go! It took a few thousands tries with the help of his clones, but he had got it. He had found out the reason his father had to use those three pronged kunai, and that was because his **Arashigan **was not a developed as his was. You see, there are three stages to the bloodline and his father had only gotten the first stage while he had unlocked all three. It seemed that he had to be of age to activate it or go through immense pain to activate it. He guessed it was a little bit of both, but with his lack of memories, who knows? The second stage was through hard work and the last stage was activated through a sense of betrayal, but his memories would not come back to him and the really annoyed him but as long as he has to the power to help his future crew, that was fine with him.

Now many would wonder what powers he had gained from the **Arashigan**. Well, the first stage allowed for taijutsu awareness, which meant that he could predict what his opponent would do in battle, immunity to genjutsu or any kind of illusion, lets him learn any kind of ninjutsu rather quick like, be it either normal, forbidden, or bloodline, and complete control over one's natural element, which for him was wind. Some would think that is he learned bloodline jutsus he would have the bloodline, but that is wrong. He would just have a variation of the original jutsu. In second stage, he was given greater knowledge, knowledge of seals, and complete control over wind, water, and lightening or if had already had one of those in the first stage, he would get a different element thanks to his chakra. In third stage, he learned that he could use three ultimate jutsu. They were **Divine Storm**, which was that he could form a raging storm in the area, **Divine Guardian,** which created a beast of immense power from all the elements that the user could control, and the last one was called **Song of the Great Sea Storm.** The only problem with this is that he had no clue what it did. He read that it was a jutsu created by a Namikaze and an Uzumaki and that they hid that attack in the ocean so that only a person with both of their blood could find it and use it. He also guessed that like the other two attacks, this one was a chakra hog. Sure he had a shit load of chakra, but he knew his limits and if he ever wanted to use them more them once, he would have to train a lot more.

Now from his mom, he learned quite a bit of water jutsu, sword skills, and a taijutsu that was quite effective. Of course he learned his father's taijutsu but his also wanted to learn his moms as well. It was called Kung Fu. He would just find a way to combine them when has done. His sword skills were pretty good, but not the best yet. His sword was different as well. He learned that it was sentient and it name was Zanmaru. He was the twin brother of Zangetsu. They got along pretty well and now he was trying to learn some spirit skills. He had also found a couple of metal tubes in the scroll called chakra metal. All he had to do was add his own chakra to it and he would have another weapon….well that was what Zanmaru said anyway. So he did that and it morphed into a rather large blade. Its shape was a huge kitchen knife, colored black with a dragon and a sea serpent spiraling around either side of the hilt and biting into the sides of the blade, creating red 'cracks' in the black metal. To say Zanmaru and Naruto were shocked was an understatement, because the blade was called Zangaru, the father of Zangetsu and Zanmaru. After that he had put Zangaru in a seal on the collar on the back of his coat and Zanmaru in a seal on the inside of his coat. He just loved seals.

After that he had learn some of his sea powers, but not really going into the more then he really needed to know. Those one thing that stood out were the two summoning scroll that granny had that was from both families. One was Dragons while the other was Sea Serpents. When he signed and summoned them both at the same time, well…let's just say it was different to say the least.

_**~Flashback, one year ago~**_

"**DOUBLE SUMMONING JUTSU!"** _The boy, at the age of fourteen, had summoned two of the oldest summons to ever exist._

"_**OI, who summoned us?**__" yelled a very large silver Chinese dragon._

"_**I would like to know as well, but it is god to finally be out after 1000 years."**_

"_Uh….that would be me." Came Naruto's reply from below them._

_They looked down and saw a child and the Dragon looked deep in the boy's eyes and into his soul while the Sea Serpent just chuckled and asked, __**"Was up dude….Name's Gill, who are you?"**_

_Naruto sweatdropped at the Sea Serpent's Surfer Dude like personality and said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I wish for you two to be my summon guardians please." He then bowed to them to show respect to them._

"_**Well shit bro….the two families finally became one….what do ya say?" asked Gill.**_

"_**I have seen the boy's past, even though he cannot. I not seen such a soul withstand so much pain and torment and still be friendly and loyal as he is. I, Haru, accept this young boy as our summoner….this will be interesting."**__ With the two nodded to each and glowed for a moment before the two of them charged Naruto and in painful flash of light, two tattoos where on the boy's arms. He then decided to wrap up the tattoos so that no one would know. _

_**~Flashback end~**_

That had been weird. One had been a laid back while the one was serious. Not that he complained. Now however he was on his ship, sailing for the first time to a far off island he had seen. He was going there to explore and take a small break from training. He figured it would be a few days before he would get there.

~Far off Island a few days later…~

A twelve year old girl with pink hair was currently scowling. Why? Well, that was be cause after a year on the mortal plain she still hasn't found what she has been looking. Her name was Yachiru and she used to be a soul reaper. "Why….why can't I find that one fruit!" She growled out. She was still herself but she had grown in the two years that she had been kicked out of soul society. Why, well….

_**~Flashback~**_

Yachiru had just witnessed a very evil hollow, kill her father figure, Kenny as she called him. It had gotten the upper hand and surprised him and the ruthlessly kill him. She thought it was impossible for her Kenny to die, but he was gone….gone. AND now Captain Yamanato thought it best that she live a normal life as a human instead of becoming Captain! She just could not take it anymore and cried in Ikkaku's or baldy's chest. She was going be taken away from her family, if not a little messed up family, but that was just wrong! The old captain knew he was hurting the girl but he was doing this to protect the girl.

So, she was striped of her powers and put in an empty shell which turned her into a human since she was a natural born spirit and all she needed to become human was to get an empty shell.

In her heart, she knew she must get her powers once again, for if she didn't the world was doomed! Or so she thought. So she made it life goal to find a way to get her powers back, and that is when she heard about a certain fruit.

_**~Flashback end~**_

She was currently in the port town of Tortuga. She really hated this place, full of drunkards and lucherous idiots. Luckily, they didn't got after her much because she was a kid. Still, it sucked and she only came her because she heard that the Hollow Hollow Fruit was here. She had heard about this fruit from a merchant who sold it a long time ago. He said that it power to give the user the power over a dark spirit in the form of the mask, so in other words, she would become a Vizard. Only thing was, SHE HAD BEEN LOOKING FOR HOURS AND THERE WAS NO CANDY!

So she went into a local bar and order a chocolate milk. The bartender just sighed and gave it to her. He had learned yesterday not to argue with kids. Not a good way to learn if the black eye was anything to go by. "No luck kid?"

"No…" Was all she said and the bartender just nodded and left. She stayed for about 20 minutes and decided to leave until she heard some one talking about the fruit a couple tables down.

"Alright mates, I got the fruit." The first man, who was rather big and he was taking to his crew, which had quite a few pirates at the table.

"You mean that fruit that let's people control our spirit sides or something like that?" said one of the female members of the group.

"Yeah…the Hollow Hollow Fruit. Thin of all the mayhem we could cause with it!" then brought out the black and white looking fruit and held in his hands to his crew members. That was a mistake because Yachiru, quick as a cat, leapt for it and ran out with it. She laughed all the way out of town with it with a horde of pirates after her.

This was the scene Naruto came upon when he was at the entrance of town. "Ok…..might as well check it out." He did just that from the shadows until the girl jumped a nearby tree and the crowd just passed on, not noticing what she did. He jump in as well, but a branch above her, not making a sound. He took a moment to see what she actually looked like.

She looked to be about 12 years old and had short pink hair that went down to her neck. She had some white gym shoes, blue jeans, and a pink shirt with a cat skull on it. He was going to say something but she starting talking. "Finally…I can become one with the spirits again…..with this Hollow Hollow Fruit." She was about to eatit until she heard his voice.

"You sure you want that…..it is a cursed fruit for a reason."

"Wha….who said that?" she said a little startled.

"Just look up."

She did and was surprised to see a teen a few years older then her and decked out in full pirate gear. "Oh….so what! I want my old powers back…..I used to be a soul reaper and this fruit will get me closer to it then anything in this land!" She was about to eat it again but found it was gone! Well, gone was not true, it was floating on the wind towards the boy.

"Tell me more about this Soul Reaper power and give it back to you, without the not being able to swim part." She was shocked that this boy wanted to her about her story. He didn't even laugh at the Soul Reaper part! So she did and all through out the story, he never laughed or anything like that. In the end, he just made the fruit glow for a few minutes before tossing it back to her.

"Wait, why did you do that for me?" asked the very confused Yachiru.

"Dunno, just helping out a person that I deemed worthy."

"The hell does that mean!"

"Name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze….and I am just a fruit user like you will be when you eat it. Besides, I like to help people with odd pasts like me. From what I am told I had a bad past like you, but I can't remember it."

"I see, I am Yachiru….well here goes nothing!" she said as she ate the fruit and then yelled that it was the worst tasting fruit she ever had! After a few minutes, she began to glow pink before she had a pink cat like mask on her left hip and a sword on her right. "YES!" She yelled as she jumped down to do a happy dance.

"NO! The brat ate the fruit! Kill the little bitch!" Said a male voice she recognized the leader of the pirates she had stolen the fruit from. His crew members all yelled aye aye and charged the girl. She may have gotten her powers back but she was not ready to fight just yet as she had to get use to her power again. So naturally, she was fear stricken. She closed her eyes, waiting for the killing strike, but it never came.

She opened them to see that Naruto was in front of her, one arm stretched out with a metal slab connected to his hand. "Don't worry Yachiru…..let me handle these idiots."

"Oi! Who the hell are you!" asked the captain.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I don't want you to hurt my new friend….got it?"

The pirate captain just laughed and then growled out, "Sorry kid…she stole that fruit from us and since you are helping her, you are going to die as well. ATTACK!"

Naruto just sighed as he jumped over the first two idiots to attack and sent a few bolts of lightening at the poor souls, frying them. He then bent the lighting and shot it at some of the other pirates. He smirked and pulled the water out of the air and flung it at the pirates around the captain and then let lightening flare from his finger tips to the crew members and then to each of the others crew members in a ring around the captain, who was shocked beyond belief. He looked to the boy to say something but was stopped at the site of a ball of blue energy forming in his hands. The boy then ran at him yelling, "**Rasengan!**" The ball of blue energy was slammed into the man stomach who then was blasted away through the tree line.

When all was said and done, all Yachiru could do was say, "Whoa!" She then noticed that was walking away and yelled, "Hey! Mind if I travel with you?"

"If you can keep up!" Naruto said as he kept on walking. Yachiru smirked and ran after him, thinking that her life just got interesting again.

~Two Weeks Later…~

During this month, the two had gotten to know each other better and Naruto acted like a big brother while she thought of had as a father figure like Kenny was. Naruto trusted her enough to even tell her about him being the Sea God. She took it surprisingly well and started calling him Naru-chan or Merman. That was because in that month, she had pushed him off the port of Tortuga and he sank like rock but he could breathe under water. He had decided to freak her out a bit by staying under and exploring a bit. What he found was a message in a bottle. Sure she had been freaked out and then was just plain pissed at him but she got over it after he showed her what had found. Once opened, he was shocked to find out that this was the **Song of the Great Sea Storm**.

It seemed that it was made by Nina Uzumaki and Haku Namikaze….fifty years ago! These two were in love but could not be together. They decided to hide their ultimate technique for not even they had the power to use it and they made so that only one of their own blood could use it. Meaning….him. Only problem was that it required the use of a guitar and he didn't have one or even know how to play one, though, today was his lucky day.

They were currently on the docks again, looking for a good place to set sail back to where he came from. What stopped them was the sound of some one playing guitar. They followed the sound to a boy around their age, sitting on the docks. He had pure white, spiky hair that went down his back a bit, which was under a large straw hat. He also had Tanned skin, no shoes, some plain black pants, a white shirt that was ripped in places that showed that he wore medical tape underneath, and some armor on his forearms and shins.

When they approached, they noticed he was chained to the docks. He also stopped playing to lazily look at them with his lava colored eyes. "Well, normally people just ignore my song. You must not be from around here. By the way, name's Kaze Ryu."

"I am Naruto and this is Yachiru. Why are you chained the docks?"

"Oh…well I could prolly get out of it but I am just way to lazy to it…" The white haired boy said nonchalantly.

For second there, this scene brought a weird memory to his mind and beside Kaze, was the image of a pineapple haired kid, who was lying on the ground looking at the clouds. He quickly shook it off and said, "Well…I could free you on the condition that you join my future crew and teach me how to play guitar."

This got Kaze's attention. "So you wanna learn how to play guitar and you also want me for your crew?" To this he got a nod. "Alright, but don't expect me to much else other then fight with you."

"Right…" Naruto deadpanned as he used two fingers to use the wind to cut the chain off of Kaze.

Kaze raised an eyebrow at that and was about to comment upon it until they heard a crash by a nearby building and out came two figures. One was dark skinned with armor on and what looked to be dagger tails imbedded into both arms. Kaze commented that he was the Black Dagger of Death. The other one was wearing what appeared to be an English style red suit and coat. Kaze commented that this guy was a new guy and went by the name of Alucard.

They watched for about a minute before Alucard was wrapped up in those sharp chains and then was shredded when the man pulled his chains back. "This is the end, you vampiric freak of nature!" The dark skinned man said in an African accent.

Naruto had enough and rushed to help the vampire when he reformed but very slowly. "What is this!" he said when his wounds weren't healing.

"That is my special poison that kills vampire freaks like you. Boy get out of the way while I kill this monster!"

Alucard had noticed the boy and was intrigued. He showed no fear of him at all. "No…everyone has a right to live."

"Wrongo! The undead need to die! Now after two hours of battle, he will DIE!" The man then lounged forward intent on killing the boy and the vampire. Unfortunately for him, Alucard was not down for the count just yet as he pushed Naruto out of the way and with both of his special guns, blew a big hole threw the man's chest and also blew the man's head clean off.

"Ugh…thanks kid…for distracting him for me…..but I guess it is too late…even for me."

"What to you mean sir?"

"Call me Alucard."

"Alright Alucard, I am Naruto."

The vampire smirked and said, "Good, now, that poison has taken full affect….he was right. I am going to die…..finally. Naruto, take these…..they need to be put to good use." The vampire said as he handed Naruto His black and silver guns that were a bit heavy for him.

"Why me?"

"Heh, well one is that you came to help me and two, I am sure the God of the Sea can handle them. One other thing I would like you to do for me….if you ever meet a girl name Seras Victoria…take into you little rag tag group of yours. She was like a daughter to me."

"I will….that is a promise and I never go back on my promises!"

"Good…and Thank You, Na-ru-to…."Alucard said as he took his last breath and turned to dust, which was swept away in the wind.

After a few moments, Naruto got back up and walked back to his friends while putting the guns in his coat pockets.

"Man….Tortuga is a pain in the ass….can we please go now Mr. Sea God? Could you also tell me why you want to learn how to play the guitar?" asked Kaze a bit irritably as they walked back to the edge of the docks. Sure he had been a bit surprised to find out that bit of info but it wore off pretty quick as he wondered WHY the boy want to learn how to play guitar.

Naruto just chuckled as he whispered 'release' and his ship appeared on the waters. "Well, I am the new Sea God….Calypso gave me her powers and I have to learn all those, along with the power I got from a cursed fruit and my family. One of which is a technique that uses a guitar, **the Song of the Great Sea Storm.**

Kaze just sighed as he took everything in. First the ship and now this! The legendary song that every guitarist wants but cannot have. As they climbed onto the ship, he leaned against the mast and said, "This is going to be a real pain in the ass…..but interesting to say the least." With that, he plopped on his ass and fell asleep as they sailed into the sunset, back towards Naruto's homeland.

**And we are done for this chapter. Kaze Ryu was made by Fallen-Ryu and I do thank you for that OC. I decided to take one of my friend's suggestions and make Naruto and Yachiru a father daughter thing. More funny that way. **

**So tell me what you all think please.**


End file.
